


Querido John

by Stormcursed



Series: Traducciones [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cybersex, Epistolary, Español | Spanish, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Online Dating, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, long-distance romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: Con la muerte de Sherlock, John eventualmente (bajo amenaza) se hace un perfil en un sitio de citas online. Y tiene una relación a larga distancia con un compañero enigmático que le recuerda a Sherlock en todos los sentidos. (Pista: termina siendo Sherlock.)Actualización en tiempo real.Traducción del fic Dear John de wendymarlowe.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Traducciones [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639975
Kudos: 2





	1. Portada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Esto es una clase de experimento. Lo admitiré, es una serie de cartas normalmente-cortas entre John y su hombre misterioso. (Pista: es Sherlock).
> 
> Voy a estar actualizándolo en tiempo real –lo que significa que a veces habrá una pequeña ráfaga de notas de idas y vueltas en un solo día y a veces va a haber un tiempo entre respuestas. Espero que la serie en comunicación va a tomar al menos unos meses hasta que funcione bien.
> 
> Por favor siéntanse libres de suscribirse si les gusta leer sobre el extraño noviazgo entre Sherlock y John. :-)
> 
> Y también, si tienen tiempo, definitivamente lean los comentarios a medida que avanzan, le agrega una nueva dimensión a la historia, especialmente si no están leyendo esto como un WIP (trabajo en proceso).)

Portada hecha por la dulce [liveloveel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3112520) :-)


	2. Miércoles, 19 de Noviembre

Querido John,

Bueno. Iniciar contacto en una página de citas con un "Querido John" literal lo hacer parecer una mala señal, ¿o no? Espero que estés dispuesto a ver más allá de eso, porque tu perfil definitivamente me cautivó, y honestamente espero que no seas tan aburrido como la mayoría. En particular, elegiste primero "amistad" y después "relaciones amorosas", y no mencionaste nada de tus habilidades sexuales, lo que te hace entrar en una minoría distintiva, y estoy seguro que lo sabes. También me encuentro en esa minoría. Soy inglés de nacimiento, pero lamentablemente es probable que esté viajando en el exterior por al menos un par de meses, y un "enganche*" (que palabra tan extraña, me recuerda a la pesca) no me llama.

Voy a abordar las preocupaciones simples que tal vez tengas:

1) Me identifico como gay, aunque no he sido sexualmente activo desde hace un tiempo. No estoy ni dentro ni fuera del closet, simplemente no busco encuentros con esa índole.

2) Sé que a algunos hombres gays les molesta cuando sus parejas son bisexuales; no soy de ese tipo de hombres.

3) Soy generalmente considerado atractivo, aunque probablemente no esté lo suficientemente cómodo para compartir fotos de mí mismo hasta pasado un tiempo, si es que quiero.

4) No soy ninguna de estas cosas: desempleado, abusivo, sin sostén económico, estúpido, ni un criminal convicto. Soy, como me suelen decir, un imbécil molesto y autoritario, pero espero poder minimizar estas cosas para adecuarme a un tipo medio de escritor. 

Prometo ser un compañero interesante y entretenido en una relación a distancia, si es que eliges contestarme. Viajar se vuelve solitario, y extraño mucho mi Londres nativa y a toda la gente que vive allí. 

Por favor, contesta cuando sea conveniente,

\- William

**Author's Note:**

> Planeo subir la traducción completa, en el ritmo que vaya corrigiendo los capítulos y traduciendo los que me faltaron. Wish me luck!


End file.
